Lagrimas, amor y promesas
by ooOODaiPottervOOoo
Summary: ¡¡CaPiTuLo UnIcO!Lily no sabe lo que siente, y no se da cuenta que James sufre por ella. Proboca que la persona que ella ama sufra intensamente ! Mal Summary! Lean y dejen reviews!


Camino por los terrenos de Hogwarts, pensando en lo que te he hecho hace solo unos minutos. Solo con recordar tu cara cuando me viste con él de esa forma. Me siento una idiota, mientras que vos me decías la verdad yo me reía pensando que era un chiste muy gracioso.

Tu expresión al verme en esas circunstancias me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad, de la única verdad que vive en mi corazón, esa verdad que me dice que te amo intensa e incontrolablemente.

Pero como buena idiota que soy, no te creí que lo que me decías la verdad, no te creí cuando me dijiste "Te Amo" como yo no le creí a mi corazón que también te amo.

Me demostraste tu amor de mil maneras diferentes pero no te creí pensando que era una de tus ya conocidas bromas de merodeador. Entonces, fui con él e hice lo que no debía, lo bese enfrente tuyo, si fui la idiota más grande que pudo existir en Hogwarts al besar a uno de tus amigos en tu presencia. Solo para responder a la duda que tenia mi mente y sin darme cuenta que la respuesta estaba en mi corazón.

Y ahí estas sentado en las orillas del lago, quiero acercarme pero algo me dice que "No" que ya te hice sufrir suficiente. Pero desisto y me dirijo hacia el lugar donde estas y digo culpablemente:

-James yo lo siento no te quise lastimar de ese modo-

**Hoy he pensado mucho en ti  
soñé que estaba entre tus brazos  
que me besabas muy feliz  
y susurrabas"no puedo vivir sin ti".**

-Pero lo hiciste- responde él, girando hacia mí y por sorprendente que me parezca veo como de sus ojos tristes brotan lagrimas, que hacen que me sienta más culpable de lo que ya soy- Pero lo que más tristeza me da en que aun te amo Lily- Finaliza él., haciendo que me derrumbe por completo.

**Pero muy pronto desperté  
había una lágrima en mi rostro  
que me decía"olvídate"  
que ya he llorado mucho por esa mujer.**

No lo puedo creer, ya esta todo mas que claro, lo herí tremendamente y no puedo evitar llorar junto a él. Como pude ser capas de lastimarlo así.

**Pero esa lágrima no entiende que sin ti  
ella nunca existiría para mí  
pues a tu lado yo he llorado siendo feliz  
y ahora lo hago porque no estas junto a mi**.

-James, entiendo si no me perdonas pero solo quiero decirte 2 cosas-

**Luego me dice así es mejor  
que si un lágrima se escapa  
es porque ya en el corazón  
no cabe ni una gota mas en su interior**

¿Qué cosas- pregunta tristemente

**Y así en mis labios término  
como un suspiro oí tu nombre  
que de esa lágrima salió  
y de repente tu recuerdo me tranquilizó...**

-La 1era en "PERDON", si perdoname por todo lo que hice y lo que no hice- digo mientras lagrimas de perdón y tristeza emanan de mis ojos- y la 2da es que... - No puedo continuar

¿Si-me interrumpe sin dirigirme la mirada

-Es que TE AMO, si eso te amo y no sé que haría si vos, sin esa hermosa y tierna persona a la que lastime sin razón-

-No tienes que decirme que me amas si no lo sientes, igual gracias por querer hacerme sentir mejor pero... -

¡¡No es para que te sientas mejor, esa es la verdad te amo y se lo puedo decir a quien sea, si tan solo con eso consigo solo... solo que me creas-no puedo seguir escuchando esas mentiras que salen de su boca- Lo siento, pero es así y perdóname por no haberlo dicho antes-

Intento levantarme para poder correr pero su suave y cálida mano me agarra, delicadamente, el brazo para detenerme haciéndome sentir un escalofrió que recorre todo mi ser.

Lily ¿De verdad sientes eso- pregunta mirándome por 1era vez con sus hermosos ojos miel.

-No solo eso, sino que te amo, te adoro, te necesito, te extraño y te quiero cerca mío para siempre- digo esto más segura que nunca.

Su bello rostro se ilumina con una alegría inmensa. No aguanto mas y me acerco a el para besarlo, pero me detiene y me dice:

-Por cierto te perdono- al mismo tiempo que me besa de la manera más tierna que nadie, nunca, jamás me había besado. Nos separamos luego de minuto mas lardo de toda mi vida y me dice de la forma más cálida que existe-

-Lily júrame que nunca te iras de mi lado- me pide mirándome fijamente a los ojos- y que esos ojos inmensamente verdes y esos labios serán solo míos-

-James soy tuya en cuerpo y alma, eso no lo olvides nunca y ten por seguro que nunca mas te dejara solo-

-Te amo sabes. Dice él besándome y abrasándome para que nunca mas me aleje de él.

**Y solo espero que algún día tu vuelvas a mi  
que la vida es solitaria ya sin ti  
pues a tu lado yo he llorado siendo feliz  
y ahora lo hago porque no estás junto a mi.**

Bueno primero hola jajaja! Me presento soy Daiana, Tuby o Dai-Potter como quieran decirme. Bue no sé solo espero que les allá gustado o no no se depende su gusto, este es mi primer intento de fic y espero que me dejen reviews jajaja pueden dejar felicitaciones , amenazas, abucheos, pueden tirarme cosas como quieran pero solo dejen reviews jajaja Espero me perdonen por algunas incoherencias y faltas de ortografía ( No se me da bien Lengua TT) Gracias por leer el fic D

ooOODai-PotterOOoo

PD: Ah el poema se llama Lagrimas pero no sé de quien es P


End file.
